Vel
Summary Vel is the nickname given by Homura Kamishiro to the personification of his grimoire, Liber Al vel Legis, also called Liber Legis (Book of the Law). Vel is the grimoire handed to Aleister Crowley and humanity by the Man of Darkness one hundred years ago, granting them knowledge of magic and giving them the chance to fight back against the demons invading their planet. However, humanity only managed to decipher a small part of Vel through the sacrifice of many people, as the knowledge she carries is too evil and unintelligible for regular human minds to comprehend. In truth, the Man of Darkness was Nyarlathotep, and Vel is one of its avatars, the knowledge of that evil god turned into the shape of a book. Nyarlathotep would eventually give Vel to a young Homura Kamishiro using another avatar. Homura managed to completely decipher her, causing Vel to swear allegiance to him and become his weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least 6-B Name: Vel, Liber Al vel Legis, Liber Legis, Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artifact, Grimoire, Evil God, Avatar of Nyarlathotep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Power Nullification (Can cut through divine protections and sorceries plus dispel magic spells), Healing, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (can absorb magic power through physical touch), Durability Negation, Flight, Shapeshifting, can fuse with her owner, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; as an avatar/fragment of Nyarlathotep, Vel can drive people mad through physical contact and she can also assault the minds of others with the blasphemous knowledge of the occult she holds through eye contact), invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks Attack Potency: Likely at least Country level with magic (Can use magic to stop Gabriel's attacks and should be superior to S-rank magicians, but she has admitted to being much weaker than Homura) Speed: Likely at least Subsonic (Should be superior to Sumika) with Supersonic reactions (Managed to save Sumika from an attack from Gabriel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Country level with magic barriers (Blocked a few of Gabriel's attacks) Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Deep knowledge of magic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As the Liber Legis, Vel holds the knowledge of the thousand sorceries available to humans. Homura Kamishiro obtained his power from deciphering her, and she's the source that gave humanity the knowledge of magic. What follows are the few sorceries she has done on her own, but it can be presumed that she can use any sorcery used by Homura or other magicians. **'Elder Sign' (Ancient Seal): A powerful silver pentagram-shaped magic barrier that Homura can use to cover an entire battlefield. Homura has occasionally used the Elder Sign to summon Evil Gods. **'Radiant Trapezohedron:' A powerful magic barrier in the shape of a black diamond. **'Poison of Gla’aki:' The poison of the divinity called Gla’aki degrades the living into an undead without any will, it is an evil deadly poison that blasphemes life, being very effective against souls with high spirit rank like angels. Just by touching his skin this poison caused great pain to Archangel Gabriel and dirtied his soul, causing his silver body to turn black and start to dissolve. Vel was able to enchant Sumika's bullets with this poison during their fight with Gabriel. *'Spiritual Rank:' As an avatar of the evil god Nyarlathotep and the pinnacle of Artifacts, Vel's spiritual rank is easily beyond your common holy sword, which allows her to damage magic by touch. For example, if in sword form, she can cut most divine protections and sorceries just by lightly touching the target. *'Dispel:' The ability to dispel a sorcery, undoing the formula behind it to render it useless. Because of how it works, it's only effective against spells from a magic system that the user has deep knowledge of. Dispel is also useless against magic attacks that are simply raw magic power, as there's no formula to undo. *'Shapeshifting:' Vel can transform into various shapes to help her owner, be it her book form, a flurry of pages, a jet black sword or a pair of handguns. In her sword form she can extend until the end of the horizon faster than a bullet, or coil around the enemy like a tentacle or snake to bind and crush them. *'Mind Pollution:' Vel's eyes shine with a scarlet light, and anyone who gazes into her eyes will have their consciousness assaulted by the knowledge of evil gods and the abyss. Most people will feel physically sick from this small contact with the unknown. This mental assault can be endured by those who have already had contact with Evil Gods, such as Sumika. *'Half God Transformation:' Vel can temporarily fuse with her owner, combining their magic powers. She doesn't use this ability while under contract with Homura, as he's too strong and she would only drag him down and make him weaker, but she used it with Sumika. *'Invulnerability:' Like demons, evil gods are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 6